A jack of this type, with a base plate that pivots subject to the force of a spring into a ready position against an upright and returns to a fully horizontal position when the jack is folded together, is disclosed by German GM 9 005 572. The drawback to this embodiment is that it requires a special spring, which has to attach to the base plate in two different operating directions.